In the related art, as shown in FIG. 1, it is required to aggregate signal transmission lines in a display panel, e.g., data lines or gate lines, within a fanout region, and then introduce the aggregated lines into several specific pad regions arranged at a periphery of the display panel, so as to carry out signal transmission with devices external to the display panel.
Distances of different signal transmission lines to the pad regions are different from each other. Within the fanout region, the signal transmission line adjacent to a periphery of the fanout region, e.g., a signal transmission line 1 as shown in FIG. 1, is the longest, and it has a maximum line resistance Rmax. However, the signal transmission line in the middle of the fanout region, e.g., a signal transmission line 3 as shown in FIG. 1, is the shortest, and it has a minimum line resistance Rmin.
The signal transmission lines with different lengths have different line resistances, so when a signal is applied thereto, there appears problems, such as signal delay among different signal transmission lines.
In the related art, usually a zigzag design is adopted, e.g., for a signal transmission line 2 and the signal transmission line 3 as shown in FIG. 1. By increasing the length of the signal transmission line at a central region of the fanout region, it is able to increase its line resistance, i.e., it is able to reduce a difference between Rmax and Rmin by increasing a value of Rmin, thereby to provide an equal-resistance design for the different signal transmission lines.
However, during an actual operation, a width of the signal transmission line is increased for the zigzag design. For example, the signal transmission line 3 in FIG. 1 is of a width of d, and the number of the signal transmission lines arranged at the pad regions will be reduced due to a limited area of the pad regions and the fanout region. Hence, it is required to provide more pad regions in the display panel so as to transmit the signal, which however results in an increase in the cost as well as the difficulty in a wiring design for the display panel.
In the case of not providing additional pad regions, it is impossible for the existing zigzag design to achieve an ideal equal-resistance design for the signal transmission lines within the fanout region due to the limited area of the pad regions and the fanout region. Usually, if Rmax/Rmin is greater than 3:1, the signal delay will probably happen, and thereby deterioration will occur.